


Time to Play

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, Dark, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It’s time to play





	Time to Play

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Such a pretty little thing, isn’t she?” 

“If you like the type,” Rodolphus said in a dismissive tone, his dark eyes sweeping over the pale brunette cowering at their feet. The chains around her wrists were merely for effect, magic the true restraint. Tears stained her cheeks, eyes wide and scared, body trembling with each breath she took. “I don’t.”  
  
  
Bellatrix laughed at his displeased frown, fingernails scratching his chest hard enough to draw blood. “Don’t worry, darling. I’ll make her pretty for you,” she promised before turning to glare at the girl on the cold stone floor. “It’s time to play, Miss Parkinson.”  
  
  
Pansy tried to move away from her, but Bellatrix was too fast, catching her hair and dragging her to the stone bench in the middle of the room. Securing the girl’s restraints, Bella smiled. “Don’t be scared, little girl. It will only hurt for a little bit.”  
  
  
Picking up her favorite knife, she licked the blade, nipping her bottom lip deep enough to draw blood. Rodolphus moved behind her, his arm around her waist, teeth biting her shoulder. “Make her bleed, love. Make her bleed and then I’ll fuck her until she’s screaming. You so love to hear them scream.”  
  
  
Bella turned and caught his lips in a rough kiss, biting his lip before pushing him back and advancing on the trembling little schoolgirl. The knife easily cut into her skin, a cry of pain making her wet, the blade digging deeper as she cut. “You wanted this, pet,” Bellatrix reminded in a husky purr. Leaning down, she licked the cut, tongue circling a hard nipple before she bit down hard.   
  
  
She wasted no time, moving the blade with the skill of an artist. “Our Lord will be most pleased, child. You are being so brave.” Sitting back to admire her handiwork, she licked the bloody blade as she looked at Pansy.  
  
  
“The daft creature is crying like an infant,” Rodolphus muttered crossly. “ _This_ is what we consider proper for a Death Eater these days? Our Lord will find the silly girl most amusing, but I highly doubt he accepts her request to join Him.”  
  
  
“You are far too grumpy, darling,” Bellatrix said with a twisted smile. She held out the blade, whispering, “Taste her, my love. Then fuck her and make her scream. For me?”  
  
  
Rodolphus smiled wickedly, tongue lapping at the blade before he caught her mouth in a bruising kiss, his fingers thrusting into her wetness. “Such a little whore, Bella. When we’re finished with her, I’m going to make you scream.”  
  
  
“Promise?” she teased before kissing the dark mark on his arm. As one, they turned to face Pansy. Rodolphus moved forward, letting his robes fall from his nude body. With little haste, he moved between her legs, impaling her with one deep thrust. Groaning at her tight warmth, he began to fuck her hard, Bella’s nails scratching his back, urging him deeper, both of them enjoying her screams as they kissed.   
  
The End


End file.
